This invention relates generally to tie down apparatus for securing first objects to second objects and, more particularly, to adjustable length strap tie down apparatus for securing various types of loads and objects, on various types of vehicles and trailers. While the apparatus of the present invention has unlimited applications and uses, the apparatus is particularly useful for securing objects and loads, such as boats, motorcycles, snowmobiles, luggage, lumber, furniture and the like, on trailers, the roofs or roof top carriers of automobiles, pickup trucks and other truck beds, and the like.
In the past, various devices and apparatus have been used for such purposes. Such prior art devices and apparatus have included such simple devices as ropes or cords or straps and more complicated apparatus including various winch and ratchet mechanisms.
The present invention solves various problems associated with prior art device and apparatus by providing new and improved apparatus which is of relatively simple, low cost, durable construction, easy to use and simple to operate, adaptable to various size and shape loads, useful without change or modification for various applications, easy to tighten, and not subject to accidental release after tightening while being easy to release when desired.
In general, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a continuous one piece strap means of rectangular cross-section of any desired length made of flexible, high strength, soft finish, weather resistant, tensionable webbing material, such as used for vehicle safety belts, with multiple purpose attachment means fixedly secured to opposite ends of the strap means and operatively associated with winch-type tensioning apparatus of new and improved design in a new and improved manner enabling adjustment of the effective length of the strap means as necessary or desirable.